


Впервые

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Дословное цитирование фразы Золотой Луны из книги «Драконы осенних сумерек».
Relationships: Goldmoon/Riverwind (Dragonlance)





	Впервые

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время событий трилогии «Войны Душ».

Впервые она видит Речного Ветра у ручья, в окружении коз. Он безмятежно смеется, ласково разговаривая с животными.  
— Берегись, — говорят окружающие. — Его родители — сумасшедшие. Они верят в ложных богов.  
Ей становится интересно, в каких таких богов: в племени кве-шу только один человек может говорить с Богами — её собственный отец, потому что он — великий вождь. И сам равен Богам.  
— Ничего страшного, — отмахивается она. — Я с ним поговорю. Объясню, насколько он заблуждается.  
Второй раз они сталкиваются в лесу: она гуляет с девушками, а Речной Ветер неуклюже замирает, преграждая им пусть со своими козами.  
— Привет, пастух! — смеется она, набираясь смелости рядом с подругами. — Меня зовут Золотая Луна, и именно я — твоя Богиня. Ты должен склониться предо мной.  
И с удивлением замечает в его глазах презрение, неприкрытое и ужасающее.

Впервые она целует Речного Ветра, когда он возвращается со странным жезлом в руках. Голубым, хрустальным, невероятно хрупким на вид.  
— Берегись, — предостерегают советники. — Он — бредит. Говорит, что видел Богиню.  
Ей становится интересно, какую такую богиню: у кве-шу, кроме неё, других богинь нет. Люди верят в неё, поклоняются и отныне выполняют все её приказы, потому что отец слишком стар.  
— Ничего страшного, — отмахивается она. — Я ему помогу. Узнаю, что случилось.  
Второй раз они целуются, когда Речной Ветер дарит ей жезл и просит исцелить его. С воспаленными глазами, рассказывая ужасные нелепицы.  
— Друг мой, что с тобой? — хмурится она, с тревогой сжимая его холодные руки. — Ты помнишь, кто я? Я — Золотая Луна. Та единственная, кому ты обещал свою жизнь.  
И с недоумением видит в его глазах женщину, одетую в небесно-голубой саван.

Впервые она спасает жизнь Речному Ветру в Кзак Цароте, мрачном зловещем городе. Черная смерть нависает над ними: у нее страшные клыки и обжигающее дыхание.  
— Берегись, — просят друзья. — Тебе лучшего его не видеть. От Речного Ветра ничего не осталось.  
Её решимость мало что может поколебать: столько смертей и крови вокруг, до испуга ли. Она спокойно рассматривает обугленные кости, вытекшие глаза и открытый в предсмертном крике рот.  
Друзья милосердно предлагают оборвать едва теплящуюся жизнь. Его сердце еще живое, оно колотится, пульсирующими толчками выталкивая кровь. Алую, вязкую, заливающую старинные плиты.  
— Остановитесь! — собственный голос звучит как раскат грома. — Поднимите его и несите сюда!  
Второй раз она исцеляет его Голубым Хрустальным Жезлом, спасая не разум, а тело. Обугленное, истлевшее, с уточившимися руками, съеденными огнем ладонями и почерневшими слегка растопыренными пальцами.   
— Возлюбленный мой, — шепчет она, видя, как медленно бьется сердце, лежащее между ребер, — ты слышишь меня? Я — твоя Золотая Луна. Смиренная ученица Мишакаль, Богини-Целительницы.  
И с радостью видит рядом с ними ту самую женщину, закутанную в прекрасный небесно-голубой саван.

Впервые она теряет Речного Ветра, когда он уезжает на восток. Вместе с их дочерьми, смелыми и проницательными близняшками.  
— Берегись, — просит она. — Говорят, Малистрикс — коварна. Она ест людей и пьёт кровь.  
Ей страшно: вести, доходящие в племя кве-шу, пугают. Странники рассказывают про ужасную и свирепую драконицу. Имя Малистрикс произносят шёпотом: она ест сородичей, собирает их черепа и украшает свое логово.  
— Ничего, — он беспечно отмахивается, поправляя плащ. — Я не дракон, чтобы меня съели. Вот увидишь, мы узнаем все, что нужно, и вернемся.  
Второй раз они прощаются навсегда, когда их дочь, Лунная Песнь, возвращается домой одна. Испуганная, постаревшая, с полубезумным взглядом. Она срывающимся голосом рассказывает о смерти отца и сестры, но никак не может закончить.  
Перед глазами возникает Кзак Царот, почерневшие кости и живое сердце, окутанное кровью. Тогда ей удалось спасти его, обратить смерть в бегство. Может быть еще не поздно…  
— Муж мой, — она обнимает рыдающую Лунную Песнь, — неужели ты забыл? Ведь я — твоя жена, Золотая Луна. Женщина, навеки потерявшая своё сердце. Ты обещал вернуть мне его.  
И с печалью видит мёртвые глаза Речного Ветра. В них больше не горит пламя и не отражается она, Золотая Луна.  
Впервые за долгую жизнь.


End file.
